Luna Minami misbehaves at Subway
Cast * Kimberly as Luna Minami * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara * Kendra as Mrs. Minami * Lawrence as Mr. Minami Transcript * (June 16, 2018) * Minami and her parents including Shimajirō Shimano and his wife Mimirin Midorihara are having dinner at Subway. * Luna Minami: No! I'm not having my dinner at Subway! It tastes horrible! * Mr. Minami: Luna Minami, we are having dinner at Subway so eat! * Luna Minami: No, I want Arby's!! * Mrs. Minami: No we are not having Arby's! We're having dinner at Subway and that's final! *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with your mother Luna Minami! That food at Subway is healthy and it's good for you!! Eat your dinner now or else you'll get nothing!! *Luna Minami: 2500% NO!!! *Minami angrily threw her dinner at Shimajirō Shimano and it made him very angry! * Mimirin Midorihara: louder Oh! (X50) Luna Minami, why would you throw your dinner at my husband?! Now you made him very angry! * Shimajirō Shimano: louder Look what you did to me Luna Minami! You just threw your dinner at my face! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo mad! That's it! You're grounded until your YouTube account gets terminated!! * Mr. Minami: I agree what Shimajirō Shimano said Luna Minami! You are grounded until your YouTube account gets terminated! * Mrs. Minami: We're going home right now and you're getting absolutely nothing!! * Luna Minami: No!! (X30) * they got in the car." * Luna Minami: Wa! (X50) * Mrs. Minami: Stop crying like a god damn baby Luna Minami!! I told you that you're not getting anything at all! * Luna Minami: But mom, all I ever wanted is to have dinner at Arby's so that's why I threw my dinner at Shimajirō Shimano and made him very angry at Subway! * Shimajirō Shimano: No!! The reason why you have to have dinner at Subway it's because the foods at Subway are very good and healthy and your family told you not to go to Arby's because they're unhealthy foods at that place!! You were supposed to eat your dinner at Subway but no! You just threw your dinner at my face!! How bloody dare you?! I will change your account password so strongly that you and the Save-Ums will never come back to the Internet ever again and your friend Jet the Hawk will be joining my team and your trip to see Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation will be cancelled and replaced with trips to see upcoming Disney movies in theaters and you will not go to Alton Towers with your parents! * Mr. Minami: And you will be getting coal and F-s in your stocking and will be sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in Land of Make-Believe on Christmas day this year even though the Land of Make-Believe is still being violently torn apart by war with Japan for 24 whole years!! * Mimirin Midorihara: You will be watching instead Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen, The Grinch (2000), An American Tail trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, My Little Pony, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University of Paramount, Nickelodeon, Sony Pictures Animations, Isle of Dogs or The Save-Ums! * Shimajirō Shimano: And you will also watch all four of my shows and all of my theatrical movies as well! * Mrs. Minami: When we get home, you're going to bed early while we order Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen, The Grinch (2000), An American Tail trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, My Little Pony, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and you can forget about dessert tonight! * they got home. * Mrs. Minami: Go to bed right now and we will order Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen, The Grinch (2000), An American Tail trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, My Little Pony, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon! * Shimajirō Shimano: And we will hire my mom to babysit you while your parents, my wife Mimirin and I go to Alton Towers without you! * Mimirin Midorihara: And you will be eating fruits and vegetables from now on! * Mr. Minami: I agree with Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and your mother! Now run upstairs and go to your room and go to bed right now and you can forget about dessert tonight! * Mrs. Minami: And starting tomorrow, Sakura Shimano will babysit you while we go to Alton Towers! And also for throwing you dinner at Shimajirō Shimano at Subway, I will order Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen, The Grinch (2000), An American Tail trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, My Little Pony, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and there will be no Burger King for you either! * Luna Minami: No! (X40) * (The End) Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West